


Starry Eyed

by Shadow15



Series: From Dusk to Dawn the Dark is Endless [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: When Thor surprises Quill with some new toys, Quill can't help but decide to try a couple of them out on Thor.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lewis_thorquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewis_thorquill/gifts).



“You know, Yondu, when you asked me to help you for five minutes, I’d have said no if I’d known I was going to be here all day swapping a goddamned  _ car engine  _ over,” Quill grumbled as he placed a tag on the hose he’d just disconnected so he’d remember where it went for later.  “How is  _ this  _ five minutes?  More like five  _ days _ !” 

“It’d go quicker if your lover-boy hadn’t run off,” Yondu fired back from where he was draining the fluids out of the engine.  “Where’d he go, anyway?” 

Quill shrugged.  “Got excited about something and said he wanted to go into town.” 

Yondu hummed. He came back to look under the car hood, and with a smirk, he elbowed Quill in the ribs and muttered, “You’re puttin’ your hands in there to disconnect the rest; mine won’t fit.” 

Quill grumbled again to himself before he growled, “You know when Thor gets home, you’re doing this on your own, right?  It’s our weekend off!” 

Yondu’s smirk widened.  “You don’t wanna do the elderly a favour, Petey?  I’m sure she’ll bake ya a cake for fixin’ her car for her.” 

Quill opened his mouth to shoot back, but before he could do so, he watched his own car park in the driveway behind Yondu’s SUV.  He felt his stomach swimming with excitement at the realisation he would be back with Thor, but as much as he wanted to walk out of the garage and wrap his arms around Thor and never let go, he didn’t;  both he and Yondu knew he’d only been bluffing at threatening to leave Yondu to do everything on his own. 

Instead, Quill watched out of the corner of his eye as Thor got out of the car and hurried into the garage to entangle Quill in his usual backbreaking greeting.  

Quill returned the embrace with one arm as he was still disconnecting components, but even so, he dropped his head against Thor’s shoulder to try and hear his heartbeat. “Where did you go?” 

Thor’s lips twisted into a mischievous smile as he leant forward and whispered into Quill’s ear.  When Quill’s eyes widened and his face reddened to that of a tomato, Yondu cackled away in the background; Quill’s embarrassed, shy reaction meant only one thing. Yondu laughed even harder at the thought of it. 

“So, what are you doing?” A bright smile found its way onto Thor’s face as his fingers curled lovingly around Quill’s hand.  

“Taking  _ five minutes  _ to help Yondu drop an old lady’s car engine out.” Quill’s heart raced as his thumb caressed Thor’s encasing hand.  He moved closer to lean into his boyfriend’s body. 

“Dropping an engine out?” Thor cocked his head to the side as he considered the statement before he started laughing, as if he’d just been told the best joke he’d ever heard. “Silly Peter; you  _ lift  _ engines out!” 

“Nah, man, Yondu just  _ has  _ to have neighbours with rare-assed, complicated engine swaps!” Quill tried to explain. 

“You are funny, Peter.” Thor’s eyes sparkled with love as he reached up to caress Quill’s lips and chin.  “That is a good joke. I almost believed it.” 

Quill facepalmed while Yondu cackled again. “He’s tellin’ the truth; he ain’t jokin’ for once.” 

Thor’s smile hesitated slightly, showing just how much his confusion was mounting. Yondu took pity on them both and made shooing motions at the two. 

“Alright, you two head off; I’ll get Krag to come help,” Yondu dismissed. 

“You don’t want us to help?” Quill felt bad at leaving Yondu to do such a big job on his own, but really, he just wanted to spend time with Thor - so when Yondu dismissed them again, and Thor almost  _ dragged  _ him to their bedroom out of excitement, Quill didn’t hold any more protests. 

Thor didn’t speak until they were sitting on the bed together, embraced tightly as a thin string of saliva kept their lips connected after breaking away. 

Quill reached up to brush hair out of Thor’s face as he whispered, “Did you really go to a sex shop?” 

Thor nodded.  He kissed Quill again before he murmured, “I bought some things I thought you might like… Shall I go get them from the car?” 

Quill couldn’t help but feel a mixture of curiosity and excitement; while they were a rather adventurous couple in the bedroom, toys had never really been something they’d explored much together.  He nodded. 

“I will be right back, sweetheart,” Thor promised as he got up and left the room. 

While Quill waited for Thor to return, he pondered on this new information.  He felt a bit of anxiety swell inside him at the idea; was Thor getting bored of him…? 

No, that couldn’t be it; they’d gone through  _ months  _ without sex before, and Thor hadn’t cared… 

Perhaps Thor just wanted to take the reins for once rather than leaving Quill to be the one to come to him for when he wanted sex. 

Of course, when Thor returned, he couldn’t have looked more excited.  He tossed his shopping bag onto the bed next to Quill. “Take a look!” 

Quill opened the bag and reached in. He hummed in approval at the cock ring he’d pulled out.  “Who is this for?” 

Thor laughed loudly at the question. He closed his hand around Quill’s and squeezed.  “Must you ask?” 

Quill’s cheeks reddened. Flustered, he exclaimed, “Are you calling me  _ premature?! _ ”

Thor’s laughter only became heartier as he wrapped his arm around Quill’s shoulders and pulled him close.  “Of course not. But by the time you finish, I still have enough energy left in me to go a few more rounds~”

Quill snorted. He lightheartedly punched Thor’s shoulder as he muttered, “You’re insatiable…” 

“Keep looking through your presents,” Thor purred.  “I hope you like them all~”

The next item Quill pulled out made his skin ripple uneasily, but still, he found it in him to give an uncertain smile and try to joke. “You like all your victims to be so helpless?” 

“Yes.  I am secretly Jake the Ripper.” When Quill burst into cackles of laughter, Thor cocked his head to the side. “What?” 

“Jake?   _ Jake  _ the Ripper?” Quill snorted.  “And people say  _ I’m  _ dyslexic!  That sounds like the  _ least  _ threatening guy ever, man.” 

Thor chuckled. He reached out to take the blindfold from Quill’s hands as he purred, “That is good, then; I would never want you to feel threatened by me~” 

Quill blushed again when his eyes settled on the blindfold. Hoping Thor would understand his hidden message, he mumbled, “I think that would look better on you instead of me…” 

Thor smiled, that gentle,  _ gentle  _ smile that Quill had long-since fallen in love with.  “I hold no objections to this. What about this? Shall I keep this, too?” 

Quill, for all the anxiety he felt at seeing the shibari rope in Thor’s hands, didn’t want to disappoint Thor. He knew he was allowed to say no to anything he wanted to - that no matter how much he thought he had to, he  _ didn’t  _ have to go along with any sexual activities someone asked him to participate in.  

But still, Quill shook his head and mumbled, “It’s okay; I… I can get used to it…” 

But Thor, who knew Quill’s body language like his own, shook his head; unlike other people in Quill’s life, Thor didn’t enjoy making his partners feel obligated to go along with him - and Quill’s tight shoulders, wide eyes, and flaring nostrils told him that no matter what Quill said verbally, he  _ didn’t  _ want any part in bondage.  

Gently, Thor soothed, “It is okay; we need not ever try bondage. Keep looking.”

Quill did, and the more gifts Thor lavished him in, the more Quill couldn’t help but finally acknowledge just how tight his pants were feeling.  He put everything back in the bag so he could place it on the floor and lay on his back. He held his arms out towards Thor in invitation. “Come here~”

Thor laid himself on top of Quill and dragged him into a deep kiss. He cupped both sides of Quill’s face as he rocked his hips forward against his lover’s, earning a pleased gasp. 

Quill couldn’t stop himself from breaking the kiss. His face was flushed scarlet, and as he raised his own hand to cup Thor’s cheek, he whispered, “Will you ride me today…?” 

Thor hummed. He pressed their foreheads together as he smiled tenderly. “I would do anything you ask of me, sweetheart - because I love you so much.” 

Quill smiled.  He pulled Thor back into a kiss, as deep as they could possibly get so their tongues could dance together.  He moaned into Thor’s mouth at another rock of Thor’s hips, and though his eyes closed in pure bliss, he still was aware of his lover moving his mouth away to pepper kisses along his lightly-stubbled jaw. 

“Thor…” Quill’s voice was breathy, but Thor knew he was in heaven.  He gave a pleased sigh and whispered, “Wanna wear that blindfold today…?” 

Thor hummed pleasantly. He leant down and shoved his hand into the bag to withdraw the fabric, but his hand hesitated in coming back up so he could murmur sweetly, “I would enjoy being rather helpless for you, Peter~ May I bind my wrists behind my back~?”

Quill’s cock twitched in interest.  As much as the idea fascinated him, he hesitated; he himself was afraid of feeling helpless during sex - how could he inflict those same heavy emotions in someone he loved so much? 

...But  _ Thor  _ was  _ so much more  _ experienced than him, and he knew what he liked, unlike Quill, who was still finding himself in intimacy. 

Quill’s thumb rubbed the corner of Thor’s lips as he whispered, “What’s your safeword?” 

Thor’s stomach flip flopped with so much love, he didn’t know how he was able to contain it all; Quill, who had suffered so much pain in his life, wanted only for Thor to be as comfortable with him as  _ he  _ was with Thor. 

Thor took hold of Quill’s head in both his giant hands and pulled him forward so he could kiss Quill’s forehead. “Hammer~”

Quill let out a shaky breath as he nodded.  He still wasn’t one-hundred percent okay with it, but it was what Thor wanted, and they had a safeword. He reached out to take the rope as he whispered again.  “I can untie you any time you want me to, Thor…” 

“I love you,” Thor whispered back.  He slipped his clothing off in anticipation, watching as Quill did the same to get ready.  “I love you so much, I could not possibly ever be able to make you understand…”

“I love you, too, man,” Quill promised as he tenderly tied Thor’s wrists behind his back.  “I feel the same way.” 

Thor grinned as Quill next tied the blindfold over his eyes.  He was relaxed, and as soon as he felt Quill pull his hands away, he laid down and rested his head on the pillow. 

Quill observed Thor as he opened his bedside drawer to fetch the lube. He licked his lips nervously before he murmured, “What does it feel like…?” 

“Arousing,” Thor didn’t hesitate to reply with. “Not because I know we are going to lay together…  But because I have so much trust in you, I know you will take care of me while I am like this. My trust for you is what makes this so good for me.” 

Quill understood now.  It wasn’t about being helpless under someone else’s mercy; it was about  _ trust _ .  He nodded, even though he knew Thor couldn’t see it.  “...Maybe… I will try it next time… Maybe…” 

Thor hummed.  He heard the cap pop off the lube bottle. His cock twitched in eagerness.  

Quill made sure his fingers were coated generously before he pushed Thor’s thighs apart and settled between them. Thor bent his knees as he waited patiently for touch, and Quill gave it to him; some soft circling around his entrance to entice him to open up before he pushed the first digit inside. 

Thor let out a breathy sigh as he relaxed.  He’d never really been one to bottom for his partners - in fact, he’d  _ never  _ bottomed, and his old partners that had requested it had promptly been dumped. 

But Quill… 

Thor loved Quill so much, he was willing to open his legs for him.  

As if Quill had read his mind, he asked softly, “Why do you let me take you…?  I know you don’t usually like it…” 

“Because I love you, and I understood you had a fear of having people inside you,” Thor whispered.  He reached out blindly to touch Quill’s face. “If you were only comfortable being on top, I was willing to compromise for your comfort.  Even now, I love you so much, I will give you anything you want - even  _ me _ .” 

Quill couldn’t respond.  He didn’t trust himself to try and respond to such loving words in case he ruined the moment.  Instead, he leant down and claimed a deep kiss with Thor before he moved his mouth lower to play with a hardened nipple.  

A soft, pleased sigh escaped Thor as he relaxed further beneath Quill.  Even with the blindfold on, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations.  

Quill’s teeth toyed with the nub, never enough to hurt, but just enough for the sensations to travel through Thor’s body.  He bit down lightly at his lover’s soft moan; ever-so-slowly his confidence in pleasing Thor’s pain kink grew, though he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to bring himself to hurt Thor to the full extent that he just enjoyed.

As Quill slipped in his second finger, he moved his mouth to the other nipple.  He did the same to this one, licking and sucking and nibbling carefully. He rolled the nub around in his mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out at a steady pace for a few moments.  His fingers made scissor motions, but Quill never added the third finger until he was pleased with the looseness around him.

Quill pulled his mouth away.  He closed his eyes and let his face rest lightly against Thor’s chest, so lightly, their skin ghosted together.  He murmured against the warm skin. “Are you ready for the last finger…?” 

Thor’s groan told Quill yes, so he didn’t hesitate to pull his fingers out completely and add more lube to them for precaution.  He worked the digits back inside, and as he did so, he opened his mouth and engulfed the awaiting arousal before him. 

“Oh, Peter…” Thor’s airy whisper made Quill shiver in desire.  “Peter, you are getting so much better at this…” 

From where Quill was slowly inching himself down to the base, he hummed.  His tongue traced the veins on the underside of the shaft as he felt Thor pulse in his mouth.  Though he couldn’t take it in all the way like Thor could, he could take it deeper into his throat than he had been able to before.  

Thor groaned quietly when he felt Quill lifting his mouth up to the tip.  His heart raced when he felt a tongue dip into his slit, and lips working at the bottom of his head.  He licked his lips when Quill took him into his throat again, but when he felt fingertips brush against his spot, he gasped and jolted so quickly, Quill choked. 

Thor forced his body to remain still as he felt Quill pull off his arousal.  “Are you okay, Peter?” 

Quill coughed and spluttered for a few more seconds before he thumped his chest and nodded.  His eyes watered as his coughing receeded, but with a confirmation that he was okay, he sunk his mouth back down onto Thor as he worked him with his fingers.  

It didn’t take long for Thor to murmur, “I’m ready…” 

Quill obeyed, and he pulled himself off of Thor completely so he could get the lube bottle once more and slather his own shaft with it.  When he recapped the bottle and put it back on the bedside table, he took Thor by his biceps and rolled them both over so he could guide his lover onto his lap. 

“Are you still okay wearing those?” Quill fingered the rope tentatively, prepared to remove it and the blindfold if he thought they were distressing Thor in any way.  

Thor grinned as he nodded.  “Quite. I am very aroused like this.” 

Quill nodded to himself.  He pushed Thor’s hips upwards so he could reach between their bodies and grab himself.  He guided the tip to Thor’s entrance, and once he’d gotten it inside, he moved his hands to grab Thor’s shoulders and keep him steady. 

Quill bit into his lip as Thor lowered himself around him.  His eyes closed as he focused on the sensations, but he didn’t move; not until Thor was seated around him and was adjusting to the sensation.  

Quill moved his hands to hold Thor’s hips.  He lifted his upper body into the air so he could press their lips together.  Their tongues danced for a few moments until Quill broke away so he could kiss and nibble at every inch of skin he could come across.  

Thor’s chest rumbled with a chuckle.  If his wrists hadn’t been bound, he would have held Quill’s face.  “You are the most affectionate partner I have ever been with…” 

Quill shrugged.  He never halted in where he’d been nibbling at the bottom of Thor’s jaw; he simply purred, “Because I love you~” 

Thor moaned softly at the words.  He lifted himself up to see how he could take it, and to his relief, he could move.  He brought himself crashing down again, earning a loud whimper from Quill as his hands grasped the bedsheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Thor smiled.  He repeated the action, lifting himself slowly and then dropping himself with as much strength as he could find. He himself groaned at the action as pleasure traveled down his spine, but despite how loud and rambunctious he was, Quill had always been the louder of the two during sex. 

“Peter…” Thor sighed his lover’s name as he worked himself into a fast, steady rhythm.  He leant into Quill’s hands on his shoulders, pushing himself down so their tongues could meet again. 

One of Quill’s hands left Thor’s shoulder so he could grasp the weeping arousal bouncing with every movement.  His own hips thrust upwards to meet Thor’s descents, so he curled his fingers tight around Thor and stroked him in time with his thrusts. 

Quill panted loudly as his thrusts became more erratic and off-centre. His orgasm was building, but he didn’t want to come yet; Thor wasn’t ready, and he hated disappointing. He touched Thor’s hip lightly. “Slow… Slow down, babe… I’ll c-come…” 

Thor did as he was requested. He rolled his hips instead, causing Quill’s eyes to roll into the back of his head.  He smiled, pleased that Quill was feeling so good - even if Quill came here and now, he wouldn’t care if he himself didn’t finish. 

“St~op~” Quill dragged out. He yanked at Thor’s hair to get his attention. “You’ll make me co~me~” 

Thor laughed. “That is the idea, sweetheart.” 

With one sharp thrust forward of Thor’s hips, Quill’s eyes snapped open, and he moaned loudly. His hand shot down to grab the base of his arousal and squeeze his underside to try and delay his orgasm. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. “Stop that…  You’re not… close enough…” 

Without warning, Thor resumed his previous movements of bouncing quickly. Quill’s moans were long and loud as he battled back his climax, but of course, he couldn’t hold it back; with a cry, he emptied himself deep into Thor, his limbs falling uselessly by his side as he tried to catch his breath. 

Thor himself gave a groan as he allowed himself to give in early, coming from the knowledge that Quill had climaxed because of him.  He felt himself spurt over Quill’s chest. “Peter…” 

Quill moaned again when he felt Thor’s weight lay on top of him.  With boneless limbs, he reached out and pulled the blindfold away so he could stare into his lover’s eyes.  Their kiss was deep, slow,  _ passionate  _ as he blindly reached behind Thor to free his wrists next.  

Quill didn’t move when Thor broke the kiss to roll onto his stomach; he watched only with half-lidded eyes as Thor crawled down Quill’s body to lap up the semen in contentment. 

“Thor, I’m tired…” Quill’s fluttering eyelids was testimony, but even so, he reached down to tangle his fingers into Thor’s hair.  He enjoyed the sensations of Thor’s tongue cleaning him until he was spotless, and then he yanked the long blond strands to pull him back up for another kiss.  

Thor smiled after their kiss.  He caressed Quill’s side lovingly as he murmured, “When you wake up, I would like to spend time with you, sweetheart.” 

Quill hummed.  Half-asleep, he murmured the first thing to come to mind. “Road trip…?” 

Thor’s smile widened.  “Road trip sounds  _ perfect,  _ sweetheart.” 

“Only ‘cause ya wanna fuck me on my backseat…” Quill mumbled.

Thor chuckled. “Well, yes. But mostly to be with you~”

“Thanks, babe…” With that, Quill was fast asleep, leaving Thor to hold him until he woke.

  
  



End file.
